Súplica
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Allí, corriendo, luchando, sobreviviendo, junto con sus amigos, se dijo que nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo. Y no iba a dejar que nadie le arrebatara eso." "Sin embargo, él nunca tuvo un futuro. Le hicieron sentirse especial, pero no lo era. Nunca lo fue." "Nunca nadie escuchaba sus súplicas ni se las concedía." OneShot.


Hola! Aquí Mitsuki-Wing con su vigésimo quinta historia. Aunque es el segundo fic que hago de un libro, siendo el primero de esta increíble saga de libros, "El corredor del laberinto" :)

Cuando acabé de leer la saga sentía la necesidad de escribir algo, y que ese algo tuviera que ver con Newt, personaje que adoro (junto con Thomas y Minho :P) y esto es lo que ha salido. Decir que tiene **spoilers** de la **saga** , y especialmente de " **La cura mortal** ". Avisados quedan XD

Espero sinceramente que les guste. Muchas gracias por darnos una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia.

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

 _ **Súplica**_

" _¿Sabes por qué cojeo, Tommy? ¿Alguna vez te lo he contado?"_

En ocasiones, cuando cerraba los ojos, aún lo veía, lo sentía. O incluso cuando su mente vagaba sin concierto alguno. Volvía a aquel momento, para atormentarle por ser tan débil.

La suave brisa que se alzaba en lo alto. Los músculos de sus piernas tensados, debido al esfuerzo. Las palmas de sus manos, ardiendo por el roce de la hiedra a la que firmemente se agarraba. El pelo pegado a la frente debido al sudor. Y el temblor de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando vio que era incapaz de escalar más una de las paredes del Laberinto que les encerraba, Newt se atrevió a echar la vista atrás.

No había nadie a la vista. Ni siquiera uno de esos asquerosos Laceradores.

Miró abajo. Había escalado una buena altura, la cual esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Notaba el corazón acelerado, como cada vez que había recorrido aquellas paredes, corriendo, buscando una salida que después de tanto tiempo aceptó que nunca encontrarían.

Estaban encerrados en un maldito Laberinto del que nunca saldrían.

Odiaba aquel sitio. Odiaba cada segundo que pasaba en él. Y él era un cobarde, una persona débil. Lo sabía, y es precisamente por eso que se encontraba en aquella situación.

Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta que tenía la garganta seca.

Cerró los ojos. Inspiró hondo. Soltó sus manos.

Sintió su cuerpo cayendo. La gravedad y el fuerte aire dejándole sin respiración. Y después, el fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Pensó que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar.

Después, le tragó la oscuridad.

*.*.*

Al recobrar la consciencia, lo primero que notó fue el fuerte dolor que parecía atravesar cada una de sus vértebras.

Soltó un lamento. ¿Por qué? Porque debía estar vivo. La muerte no podía doler tanto.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero fue incapaz de enfocar bien hasta pasado un tiempo. Cuando intentó incorporarse, otro ramalazo de dolor le recorrió la columna.

Apretó los dientes.

Cuando consiguió quedar sentado, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una camilla, bajo un techado. Contuvo un suspiro al saberse dentro de la Hacienda. Dentro de aquel odioso Laberinto.

Se encontraba solo en la habitación, lo cual le extrañó (ni siquiera estaban los Mediqueros), pero lo prefería, aunque sabía que no pasaría mucho hasta que alguien viniera a reclamarle explicaciones.

Se sobó la cabeza, la cual le daba vueltas, notando entonces que tenía un vendaje alrededor, al igual que en el cuello.

Incapaz de moverse por el dolor, al menos por el momento, no le quedó otra más que lamentarse allí, solo y en silencio, porque ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para…

Fue entonces cuando escuchó pasos y voces que empezaron a tomar forma al otro lado de la puerta, en el maltrecho pasillo de la Hacienda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Newt se mordió el labio inferior al reconocer la voz de Minho. Sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil, por no hablar de lo cabezota que era su amigo.

Alguien más habló, pero Newt no distinguió qué decía.

Poco después, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Alby y Minho.

-Veo que por fin has despertado-comentó Alby, con esa voz seria y firme que le caracterizaba-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Newt no respondió. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarles a la cara. Solo quería desaparecer. Salir de aquel maldito infierno, y no lo había conseguido.

Alby suspiró. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Minho y le susurró algo al oído, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Newt, desde aquella escasa distancia que les separaba, lo escuchara.

-Le encontré en el Laberinto. A juzgar por los golpes y según los Mediqueros, debe de haberse caído desde una gran altura.

" _Caído"_ , Newt contuvo un resoplido.

Entonces Alby le echó una última mirada, y Newt lo vio. Había pena en sus ojos, y lo odió. No quería aquello. Tras esto, Alby abandonó la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Newt escuchó sus pasos alejarse hasta que dejó de oírlos.

Podía sentir la mirada de Minho clavarse sobre él, emitiendo un juicio silencioso.

Newt le miró de soslayo. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro y la tensión de cuerpo, así como sus manos cerradas en puño, Minho estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

" _Menuda novedad"_ , pensó Newt con sarcasmo.

Newt observó en silencio cómo su amigo cogía una destartalada banqueta y la acercaba a la camilla, para sentarse a su lado, con un rictus en el rostro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-exigió saber.

Una vez más, Newt no respondió.

-Newt, ¡hola! Estoy hablando contigo, maldito pingajo.

-… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-habló al final, con esfuerzo, notando la boca aún más seca que antes, notando como si pequeñas cuchillas le rasgaran la garganta.

-Quiero que me digas por qué foño uno de mis mejores corredores ha sido arrastrado de vuelta al Claro herido, sin haber intervenido un fuco Lacerador-exclamó, denotando claramente su enfado.

Newt permaneció con la boca cerrada. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Por una vez, deseó que Minho lo dejara pasar, pero claro, estaba hablando de Minho, y eso no era posible, para su desgracia.

-Dime que no es lo que parece-insistió Minho ante el silencio de su amigo.

Fue entonces cuando Newt se dignó a mirarle a la cara, con gesto duro, pero también cansado, tan sumamente cansado…

-¿Y qué es lo que parece, Minho?

Newt vio cómo Minho cerraba las manos sobre sus rodillas, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Parecía estar conteniéndose de pegarle un buen puñetazo. Si eso le hacía sentirse mejor, Newt le dejaría que lo hiciera.

-¡Que te has tirado desde lo alto del Laberinto!-bramó.

Newt se miró las manos. Estaban vendadas, pero aún notaba la quemazón en las palmas, los dedos entumecidos.

Newt se planteó mentir. Sabía que tenía que decir algo para zanjar el tema de una vez, pero sabía que no le era posible, porque sabía que Minho no se lo creería, o quizá porque, a fin de cuentas, era su mejor amigo y no se merecía que le mintiera de aquella manera cuando en realidad estaba todo tan claro.

Sabía que Minho buscaba desesperadamente que negara lo que acababa de decir, pero Newt no podía hacerlo.

-…Exactamente-murmuró.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Minho, estupefacto.

-…

-¡Dímelo, fuco pingajo!

-Si todo hubiera salido bien, no tendría por qué estar aguantando esto-dijo Newt-Yo…debería estar muerto-volvió a mirar a Minho a los ojos, y veía tal dolor, que sabía que era su reflejo propio-Intenté suicidarme, ¿contento?

Notó un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la banqueta chirrió contra el suelo de madera al levantarse Minho bruscamente de ella.

Newt le miró. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que nunca había visto a Minho tan enfadado.

No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente, y comportarse como un capullo para que así al menos su amigo no pensara que era escoria por haber intentado quitarse la vida.

-Una pena que no tuviera éxito, ¿no crees?

Vio venir el golpe, pero no lo esquivó. Notó los nudillos de Minho hundirse en su mandíbula, y su cabeza girarse hacia el lado contrario debido al impacto. Notó sangre en la boca y escupió al suelo.

-Maldito imbécil…-masculló Minho, presa de la ira.

Newt pensó que volvería a pegarle, o decirle algo más, pero Minho bajó los brazos y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, que pareció hacer tambalearse a media Hacienda.

Newt escondió el rostro entre las manos vendadas, notando un nudo en la garganta, notando cómo sus ojos le pedían a gritos que dejara escapar las lágrimas, pero no se lo permitió.

Estaba encerrado en ese Laberinto, y seguiría estándolo.

Su súplica no había sido escuchada.

*.*.*

Minho no fue a verle en los días posteriores, mientras se recuperaba de las heridas. Creía que como le mantuvieran ahí encerrado por más tiempo, sin hacer nada, se volvería loco.

Por suerte, tras unos días de completa inactividad, le permitieron salir.

No es como si necesitara mucho tiempo para recuperarse de aquellas heridas, pero algo le decía que habían preferido mantenerle así unos días para que pusiera en orden su cabeza. Para que no volviera a intentar ninguna locura.

Al quitarse las vendas, vio los arañazos y la piel endurecida en sus dedos y palmas de la mano. Lo que más le disgustó fueron las pequeñas cicatrices que le habían dejado, a su entender y de los Mediqueros, la grava y las piedras del suelo del Laberinto, en la frente y en los laterales del cuello y la nuca.

No eran más que un recordatorio de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Una herida que no dolía, pero que le tatuaba a fuego lo débil que era.

Y cuando habló con Alby tras su recuperación, y vio cómo el líder intentaba no mirar sus cicatrices (sin mucho éxito, todo sea dicho), Newt tomó la decisión de dejarse crecer el pelo. Así, quizá, podría esconderlas, al igual que su vergüenza por lo que ellas significaban.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue cuando su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto como para poder ponerse de pie y andar, abandonando aquella incómoda camilla, que parecía que había querido convertirse en su pequeño ataúd particular, tras tanto tiempo sobre ella.

Sí, fue lo peor. Cuando se puso de pie y quiso andar, el dolor que nacía en la punta de los dedos de su pie, y que ascendía por toda su pierna, haciendo que apoyara mal el pie. Y el evitar el dolor lo máximo posible, se tradujo en una ligera cojera.

Otro recordatorio de su súplica no cumplida.

Le dijeron que debía sentirse afortunado de no haberse queda tetrapléjico tras el impacto que sufrió, o incluso haber muerto. Newt bufó ante aquello. Si antes era un adolescente encerrado entre cientos de paredes distintas que ansiaba por salir, ahora no era un adolescente cojo que ya ni siquiera se podía permitir buscar una vía de escape alternativa a su cautiverio.

-Reorganizaremos las cosas un poco, para que puedas adaptarte a la rutina una vez más-le comentó Alby en algún momento.-Veremos dónde puedes…

-Soy Corredor-dijo entonces Newt, casi ajeno a lo que acababa de decir, como si constatara un hecho del que no estaba seguro.

Alby le miró con gesto serio, como siempre, pero también vislumbró otra vez pena en sus ojos, lo que le asqueó todavía más la situación a Newt, porque también sabía qué iba a decir, pero se negaba a escucharlo.

-Tal y como tienes ahora la pierna… No creo que eso sea posible. Minho así lo cree también.

-…Bien-se limitó a decir, cansado y harto de todo a partes iguales. Se preguntó cuándo le dejarían en paz para poder volver a sumirse en su pequeña burbuja de tristeza.

Cuando salió de la Hacienda, tras varios días en penumbra, la luz golpeó su rostro sin clemencia alguna. Entrecerró los ojos hasta que éstos se acostumbraron.

Empezó a andar, siguiendo a Alby, mientras éste le hablaba de cosas a las que no estaba prestando atención. Lo único que captaba la atención de Newt ahora eran el resto de los Clarianos.

No podía soportar sus miradas, que parecían taladrarle, haciendo agujeros en cada parte de su cuerpo, y se sintió totalmente expuesto. Como si todos y cada uno de aquellos pingajos pudiera ver a través de su debilidad y supieran lo que pensaba, lo que había intentado hacer. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Le observaban en silencio. Alguno de los más cercanos a él, como Fritanga, sí que se le acercaban.

-Me alegra ver qué ya estás bien, pingajo. Hoy te prepararé algo especial para comer, ¿qué te parece?

Newt asentía con la cabeza y fingía una pequeña sonrisa.

Por supuesto, Minho, la única persona a la que le había confirmado lo que pasó, no dijo nada. Si bien algunos como Alby podían suponer que se trataba de eso, nunca buscaron la confirmación de Newt, y él tampoco pensaba dársela.

" _No quiero su maldita compasión"_

Odiaba aquel lugar.

Cuando volvió a ver a Minho, sintió algo de opresión en el pecho. Se llegó a preguntar si volvería a echarle en cara lo que intentó hacer… Más bien, lo que llevó a cabo pero que no tuvo el resultado que él buscaba.

Pero Minho se limitó a mirarle, y al final, esbozó una sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Siento que ya no puedas ser Corredor, pingajo, pero, ¡ey! Alegra la fuca cara, estás vivo.

Hasta ese momento, Newt nunca pensó que tendría tan gran amigo a su lado. Y le odió un poco. ¿Por qué tenían que atarle ahí cuando ni él mismo quería?

Contra todo pronóstico, y contra su propia voluntad, Newt sonrió, sonrió de verdad. No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.

-Parece que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

Minho le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo, en nada parecido al que le dio la última vez que le vio.

-Claro que no. Se te necesita aquí, foder-dijo, esbozando una de sus características sonrisas, que tenían más sorna que otra cosa.

" _Se te necesita"_

Y Newt quiso creerle.

*.*.*

" _Rutina"_

Newt se sorprendió a sí mismo adaptándose a ella, incluso siendo distinta a lo que era antes de… _aquello_ (se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre ahora, porque tenía la horrorosa sensación de que si pensaba en ello, querría volver a intentarlo). Se limitaba a hacer lo que debía, sonreía, comía y dormía. Como si todo fuera normal.

Debido a su cojera no podía ser Corredor, y también se sorprendió a sí mismo echándolo de menos en parte. Pero también sabía que era mejor así.

Hace tiempo que se rindió en lo que respecta a encontrar una salida de aquel infierno. Estaban atrapados, y nada podían hacer para evitarlo.

No había salida.

Todo se convirtió en asquerosa rutina. Se adaptó a ella. No se permitió volver a caer en la oscuridad. Se repetía las palabras de Minho en la cabeza una y otra vez, como un mantra, para no caer. No podía permitirse caer. No otra vez. Al final, había decidido seguir adelante, aun habiendo perdido toda esperanza de vivir de verdad.

Pero entonces, tras tantos días, semanas y meses, su rutina se vio interrumpida.

Todo había empezado como aquel día cada mes, el día en que enviaban un verducho en la Caja al Claro.

Pero aquel verducho no era como el resto.

Thomas.

Se le veía tan condenadamente convencido de que saldrían de allí. Newt casi se rió en su cara.

Si aquel verducho quería vivir allí, como el resto, tendría que seguir un orden. Sin orden, sin objetivos, se termina como…

" _Como yo"_

Deseando la muerte como única posibilidad de escapar del Laberinto.

Pero, cuanto más tiempo pasaba Thomas en el Claro, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien. No fue hasta que el propio Thomas dijo que sabía cómo salir de allí, invitándoles a recorrer el Laberinto, que Newt se dio cuenta de que aquel maldito pingajo había sembrado la semilla de la esperanza en él, y que había crecido lo suficiente como para creerlo, como para coger un arma, llenándose de un valor que hacía tiempo que no sentía, y cruzó una de las puertas del Claro para adentrarse al Laberinto, recordando que la última vez que lo hizo, también creyó que escaparía. Realmente deseaba… Suplicaba por que aquella vez realmente encontraría una salida al Laberinto.

Y tras la batalla, la sangre, el dolor y el horror, cuando realmente salió del Laberinto, por un momento se sintió tan aliviado que temió echarse a llorar.

Lo que no sabía es que aquel infierno, todo el sufrimiento, no había terminado.

Aquellos bastardos que les habían metido en el Laberinto aún tenían más cosas reservadas para ellos. Y cuando salió al exterior, a la Quemadura, pensó que no habría nada peor que el Laberinto.

Se acarició el tatuaje. El Pegamento.

" _Todo irá bien"_ , se dijo. _"Estamos todos juntos. Y lo lograremos"_

Después de todo por lo que había pasado, no iba a dar el gusto a nadie, mucho menos a CRUEL ni a él mismo, de venirse abajo y dejarse morir. No, ya no.

Sentía cómo la voluntad y la energía que parecían haber estado acumuladas en su interior, se extendían por su cuerpo.

Allí, corriendo, luchando, sobreviviendo, junto con sus amigos, se dijo que nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo. Y no iba a dejar que nadie le arrebatara eso.

Vio el mundo consumido en el cual creía que podía volver a vivir. El mundo era una completa clonc. Y estaba infestada de Raros, aquellas personas que parecían más animales que personas, que no estaban bien de la cabeza. Estaban locos, literalmente.

Sintió asco y repugnancia.

Y cuando creyó que todo había acabado al subir a aquella nave, al iceberg, una vez más el mundo, el destino, o lo que demonios fuera, volvió a reírse de él.

CRUEL los tenía, y no sabía qué esperar de ello. Pero no pasaba nada, se decía, siempre y cuando tuviera a sus amigos al lado. Siempre que estuvieran ahí para él Thomas y Minho, pues él también estaría ahí para ellos. Y le importaba una mierda su pasado. Eso no le ayudaría a avanzar para alcanzar un futuro en el cual pudiera decir: Así es como todo debe ser.

Sin embargo, él nunca tuvo un futuro.

Le hicieron sentirse especial, pero no lo era. Nunca lo fue.

Cuando el Hombre Rata habló de una lista de personas no inmunes al Destello, el virus que consumía la cabeza de las personas hasta transformarlas en aquellos seres que había visto en la Quemadura, antes siquiera de que Newt se hiciera a la idea de lo que estaba hablando aquel hombre, su nombre fue el primero que pronunció.

En aquel momento, sintió un vacío desolador, como si de pronto se hubiera quedado completamente hueco. Ni siquiera se escuchaba respirar o los latidos de su corazón, que parecían haberse ralentizado tanto que pensó que se pararía.

La realidad le golpeó de tal manera que temió tambalearse y caer. Pero se recompuso, porque notaba las miradas de Thomas y Minho sobre él, y no podía mostrarles cuán débil se sentía. No, debía ser fuerte. No por él, sino por sus amigos que aún le miraban como si confiaran en él, a pesar de la congoja que nublaba sus ojos.

Ah… Sabía que debió haber muerto aquel día, en el Laberinto, mientras el viento le abrazaba y el suelo le cortaba la respiración.

Ahora lo entendía.

Él siempre se había considerado una persona tranquila, dentro de lo que es no tener que luchar contra nada ni nadie, pero desde que salió a la Quemadura, notó los cambios o, más bien, no quiso notarlos. El cansancio, los cambios de humor, la pérdida de equilibrio y el dolor de cabeza. Oh, ese insufrible dolor de cabeza…

Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, y no podía permitir que sus amigos le vieran así. Sabía que no podría soportar su rechazo. A fin de cuentas, ellos eran los únicos que le habían anclado a la vida, lo único por lo que había luchado tanto y lo único por lo que creía que merecía la pena seguir. Ellos habían constituido su mundo.

Sabía que ellos estaban preocupando, pero con su estúpida preocupación, no hacían más que agravar lo miserable que se sentía. Les gritaba, les hablaba mal, pero no era realmente lo que quería decir. Era solo que había bichos comiéndose su cerebro, ¿es que no lo veían?

Ya no se comportaba como solía hacer. Ya no era él mismo, y eso era lo que más le asustaba.

Dejar de pertenecerte a ti mismo era aterrador. Y el pensar que si aquello llegaba a más, podría perder el control de sí mismo y herir a sus amigos… No podía dejar que eso pasara.

-Newt, tenemos que irnos.

Miró a Thomas con los ojos entornados.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, con cautela.

-No, claro que no estoy bien, Tommy. Pero… Solo… Solo dame un momento.

Se alejó de allí, casi incapaz de ocultar sus temblores, su nerviosismo. Escribió un puñado de palabras en una hoja, con manos temblorosas, y contuvo una carcajada pensando que aquella simple tarea era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida desde que CRUEL se la robó.

-Toma-se la entregó a Thomas-Léela cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-¿El momento adecuado? ¿Y cuándo es eso?-su amigo le miró con confusión y, bajo ella, tristeza.

-Lo sabrás. Lo sabrás, Tommy-repitió.

Pero Newt realmente no contaba con que Thomas no lo supiera.

Fue por eso que le odió, le odió con toda su alma cuando fue con Minho, Brenda y Jorge a aquella asquerosa y penumbrosa bolera para llevarle de vuelta.

¿Es que no lo entendían? No podía volver. No era como ellos. Su mente se estaba consumiendo, y parecía extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo, carcomiendo sus entrañas, como ponzoña que nacía de su propio cerebro.

Les dirigió una mirada iracunda.

-Marchaos-dijo, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, cuando su interior gritaba, desesperado, que le llevaran con ellos, que le sacaran de allí, que no soportaba nada de aquello, que no quería volverse uno de esos monstruos.-Marchaos.

Después de mucho insistir, se fueron. Les vio alejarse y, a pesar de estar rodeado de todos aquellos Raros, a los que ahora Newt pertenecía, en su vida se había sentido tan solo.

Miró el arma que reposaba en sus manos. Se preguntó por qué demonios no era capaz de colocárselo en la sien y apretar el gatillo para acabar con su propio sufrimiento.

Era fácil, demasiado fácil. Y sabía que sería el fin, no como en el Laberinto. No sobreviviría, no había vuelta atrás.

Cerró los ojos y apretó el arma entre sus manos, incapaz de alzarla contra sí mismo.

Ah claro, estaba ya lo suficientemente loco como para ser incapaz de quitarse la vida.

Se rió, como un auténtico loco, ante la ironía. Había deseado tanto, tiempo atrás, en el Laberinto, tener una verdadera oportunidad y una excusa para morir. Aquello se mostraba tan lejano, y el dolor de su cabeza y su ira tan reales y cercanos…

-¿Por qué, Tommy, por qué…?-sollozó.

¿Acaso no era su amigo? Entonces, ¿por qué, por qué no le había matado?

Casi se alegró cuando apareció en la Ciudad de los Raros. "Ha venido a matarme", pensó, aliviado ante este hecho, pero cuando vio que su intención era llevarle de vuelta, la ira le consumió por unos instantes y quiso ser él el que matara a Thomas.

Había ignorado por completo su nota, en la que le pedía que le matara. No era más que otra súplica que no fue concedida.

¿Acaso estaba condenado a perderse a sí mismo y convertirse en algo que odiaba y le repugnaba?

Desde luego, la vida no podía haber sido más cruel. La muerte no podía ser tan mala como todo aquello por lo que había pasado y estaba pasando.

Nunca nadie escuchaba sus súplicas ni se las concedía.

Cuando volvió a ver a Thomas, tuvo un leve momento de claridad, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera sabía que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, acompañando a aquel grupo de Raros hasta Denver.

-Newt-le llamó Thomas.

Entonces recordó que era ese su nombre. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que había sido incapaz siquiera de recordar su nombre hasta ese momento. Tampoco es como si hubiera habido alguien ahí para llamarle y recordárselo.

" _Esta es mi última oportunidad"_ , se dijo, a pesar de que apenas era capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos por el dolor y los pitidos. Le costaba formar pensamientos conexos. _"Solo…quiero…"_

-Mátame. Si alguna vez has sido mi amigo, mátame, Tommy.

-No… No puedo, Newt.

La ira se encendió rápidamente en su interior, como si estuviera lleno de pólvora y con aquellas palabras Thomas hubiera encendido una pequeña chispa que había hecho su interior arder.

Arremetió contra él, suplicándole que le matara.

Ya poco le importaba cómo le recordara Thomas. Solo necesitaba acabar con ese sufrimiento. No lo soportaba más. ¿Es que no había sufrido ya bastante?

Lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente. Sus lágrimas amargas caían sobre al que una vez consideró uno de sus mejores amigos.

Había pasado por tanto… y nunca tuvo oportunidad de salvación. ¿En qué clase de mundo había vivido? ¿No merecía siquiera un poco de piedad?

-No puedo, Newt-repetía Thomas-Eres mi amigo.

-¡Precisamente por eso te lo pido!-gritó, sintiendo cómo su garganta se desgarraba.- ¡Mátame!-exclamó, angustiado-Mátame…

-Newt…

¿Es que era mucho pedir? ¿Era egoísta por obligarle a hacerlo? ¿No se lo merecía, después de todo?

Quiso reír ante el hecho de estar pidiéndole que acabara con su vida a la persona que le había devuelto la esperanza por la vida.

Sin duda, el mundo era cruel. E irónico.

Gritaba y gritaba, ya ni siquiera entendía sus propias palabras, no sabía qué le decía a Thomas. Solo notaba el insoportable dolor y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, mirando a un Thomas que casi parecía estar sufriendo lo mismo que él. Era un muy buen amigo, después de todo.

Colocó el cañón de la pistola que sujetaba Thomas en su frente, notando el frío metal.

Y entonces, tuvo un pequeño momento de lucidez. Un efímero instante para sollozar una última súplica:

-Por favor, Tommy, por favor…

Vio a Thomas cerrar los ojos. Después escuchó el disparo. El dolor desapareció. Y, por último, oscuridad.

Ah… Cómo le hubiera gustado poder agradecerle a Thomas lo que había hecho.

Solo lamentó una cosa: No haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte y, además, no haber podido despedirse realmente de sus amigos.

Pero, al menos, su súplica había sido escuchada.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bien, decir que lloré como una magdalena con la muerte de Newt. Sabía que no iba a acabar bien la cosa con este personaje, pero sinceramente no me esperaba algo tan desgarrador, como tampoco me esperaba que su razón para la cojera fuera esa. Newt es un chico fuerte, y no merecía que el mundo le tratara de esa manera.

He querido poner por palabras algunos de los pensamientos de Newt, y espero que haya quedado bien :P Me encanta la amistad que hay entre el trío protagonista. Los adoro! XD

Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Bye~!^^


End file.
